


Акварели

by Niilit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drugs, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niilit/pseuds/Niilit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Пишется в рамках флешмоба.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Книги

**Author's Note:**

> Пишется в рамках флешмоба.

На полке с фантастикой пестрели галактиками издания именитых и знаменитых, а может, и то, и другое. Стоящий рядом подросток с надвинутым на глаза капюшоном от толстовки нервно косился в сторону кассы, вытягивая один том за другим, нервно дергая в сторону объемного рюкзака, но в итоге ставя на место. Белые змейки наушников тянулись вглубь, под капюшон, даже на расстоянии оглушая басами и гитарными переборами. В очередной раз скосив глаза на кассиршу, необъятную тетку неопределенных лет, меланхолично перелистывающую хрусткие страницы очередного любовного романа, мальчишка дернул из ряда книг одну, глянцево сверкнувшую обложкой с ярко-желтым знаком радиации, сунул в потрепанный рюкзак и припустил к выходу.


	2. Кино

Максимка, костеря на чем свет стоит Влада, протискивался в темноте в узкое пространство между коленями сидящих и впереди стоящими креслами. Экран взрывался яркими красками и огненными переливами, в который раз показывая, как Джон Маклейн успешно спасает мир.   
\- Мак, садись уже, наконец! – кто-то грубо потянул за край куртки, насильно заставляя сесть. Максимка бухнулся в продавленное кресло кинотеатра, в темноте кося глазами на соседа.  
\- Влад? – на экране в очередной раз взорвалась очередная машина, ярким светом выхватывая из темноты острый нос и настороженные глаза. – Влад! Ты места получше не нашел? Что за…  
\- Принес? – парень воровато оглянулся и потянулся в карман куртки.  
\- Принес. Учти, Толян сказал – это последний раз, так что ищи другого дилера… - Максимка открыл рюкзак между сиденьями, и начал копаться в недрах.  
\- Заткнись и передай Толяну, что никуда он не денется, - Влад настойчиво пихал в руку Максимки пухлый кругляш старых купюр, лихорадочно блестя глазами. – Давай уже!  
На экране Джон Маклейн сбил, наконец, вертолет с помощью пожарного брандспойта.   
Из одной руки в другую перекочевал пакетик с белым порошком.


	3. Музыка

Муха лениво ползла по стеклу, изредка сбиваясь и путаясь в потоках дождя, бивших в окно. Ярко-желтый, до рези в глазах, электрический свет старых ламп резко контрастировал с густой чернотой за окном, и, будто сговорившись со старой математичкой, вгонял в сон. В плеере надрывался Скотт МакКензи, печально зазывая танцевать со сказочными нимфами на просторах далеко-нереального Сан-Франциско. Хотя у Максимки эта песня вызывала ассоциации далеко не со сказочными нимфами. Скорее представлялась кухня где-нибудь в северном Ричмонде, забитая упоротыми хиппи, которых по недоразумению, не иначе, назвали детьми цветов. Они бы по очереди наклонялись над столом, разукрашенном сюрреалистичным рисунком из белых дорожек. Что ж, возможно, и феи с нимфами к ним пришли бы, и танцевали на том же столе танец живота, и…  
\- Самохин! Вы что, спите?! – резкий оклик вытряхнул Максимку из сонного дурмана, заставил рефлекторно выпрямиться, добавляя в кровь адреналин, вштыривая не меньше, чем дурман МакКензи.  
\- Никак нет, МарьСеменна!


End file.
